Alexis Gray: Changing Colors
by SkyFAll21
Summary: Who would have thought that I would go from Gray to Black, all because I served you beer? Huh. Didn't see that coming. What about the time I burnt down that resturant or how about that time I turned that dance club to a fight club? I guess when you imprinted on me you didn't know what you was getting? Can't back out now because I am now Mrs. Jacob Black. Jacob/OC OCC
1. Bartending

All Twilight Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1

'Are you gonna be alright, this is going to be your 8th beer?' I asked this was going to be his 8th beer bottle and it looks like he wasn't going to stop. I didn't want him to die from alcohol poisoning not on my watch, I just got this bartending job hell its my first day on this job. I don't remember how I even got this job, all I did was walk in the bar looking to ask directions to La Push and for some strange reason I found myself behind the bar.

I'm not even 21 well I may look that way, but that's not my fault I started looking this way when I hit high school. Maybe this bar needs to be closed down, seriously who gives a 19-year-old a job in a bar.

'You're here to serve not ask question about my health' Okay he did not have to yell that at me hell, maybe I should call a doctor cause it looks like he's about to have a seizure. 'Look maybe instead of this beer, I should call you a doctor because you look like you're having a seizure' That stopped the shaking and he looks up at me finally making eye contact with me and its as If the world stop and the only thing that matter was him, Wait where did that poetry come from?

Well apparently he must not have gotten the same thought I had because It really look like he was going to shake himself to death. But before I could call out get a doctor he bolted out the door.

'HEY' I yelled 'What about your beer? You've already payed for it.?' 'Let it go Alexis, he does that sometimes' My boss, Earl says. 'He doesn't have a medical problem do he? Cause I'm not looking to be on the news because of it.' 'Nope not a medical problem, he just does that.' Earl says while walking away.

Shame I didn't even get his name, he did look kind of hot especially with that tight black shirt he was wearing and those jeans he was wearing. Guess I'll catch him again later.

* * *

'We're closing up now Alexis, you did good today' Earl says while locking up 'Come tomorrow night same time' 'Okay' I said while walking to my car 'Wait! Earl do you know how to get to La Push?' 'Yeah just turn right out of here and keep straight till you see a sign that says 'Welcome to La Push' 'Thanks Earl' 'No Problem Be safe'

My God Earl was right it is a straight stretch to La Push. 'Finally Home Sweet Home' I say while pulling in the driveway. That's the last time I get directions from my dad, he can't give directions to save his life.

'ALEXIS' My mom yell while I'm exiting the car. 'Nice of you to yell my name at night mom' 'I wouldn't have to yell your name if you came earlier like you said you would' She said giving me a hug. 'Don't blame me blame dad' I say as I get the suitcase out of the car 'Plus I got a job' I tell her while going in the house and up to my room. I see she rearranged everything doesn't matter a bed is still a bed I think I lay down on it.

'Where did you get a job at? she ask while standing in the hallway. ' Can I tell you tommorrow mom? I'm tired and I drove all the way from Seattle' I say while yawning. Okay maybe I shouldn't have mention the word Seattle cause her face just darkened. 'Okay why don't you tell me in the morning' she says while walking away and going in her room.

I get up and go to her room and see she's crying on her bed. 'I'm sorry mom I shouldn't have said that' I say as I get on the bed and hold her. 'It's okay, I just miss him' 'I know you do mom' After that last statement, we both drift into a peaceful sleep where I dream of the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen.


	2. 2:0 Losing Already

Chapter 2

So what do you know a couple of days of working at the bar and Do I see that sexy guy in the black T-shirt again? Nope. Obviously he must have died from that seizure he had. Shame and he was good looking one too.

Thank god my mother allowed me to keep this job. What was the words she used? Oh Yeah. "If you go to jail I'm not bailing you out, for being underage and working in a bar." And you would think when she said that she wouldn't ask for rent to live in her house. Me, her daughter she's supposed to love yet she's asking for rent.

Hell the way this bar is going she'll be lucky to get a dollar out of me. God could this business get any slower, know wonder he hired my sexy self to get the business jumping this bar is a ghost town. And you would think that with me looking sexy I could bring in more customers. I mean I look good.

'Hey Earl I look good right?' If he wants me to keep working in this bar he better say the right answer. 'Huh. Yeah you look good.' Why do I have a feeling he was looking at my breast instead of my face. 'Hey Earl face up here not down there.' I said using my index finger. 'Sorry it looked like you had something on your chest' 'Yeah my breast, I am going to have to kick your ass Earl' He think I don't know how to fight because I look this good.

'Uh What?' I can't believe this my boss is a perv so it wasn't my bartending skills it was my chest. Wait what I am talking about, I've never bartend before Hell know wonder he got me cleaning the tables and taking orders. I'm not even working behind the bar.

Just when I was about to go kick his ass a customer walks in. Better Put on a Happy face. 'Hi Welcome to Earl's' Yeah that sounds cheery. O look who survived his seizure sexy T-shirt guy. I guess he's not going to say anything because he walked right passed me and sat down at the bar.

Who would've thought someone that hot could be that rude. 'The usual Earl' Wow. He may be rude but he has nice voice. He wanna be rude, two can play that game. 'Here you go Jacob.' Jacob is that his name. Sounds good. I guess I couldn't just keep calling him sexy T-Shirt Guy. Did I mention that shirt he's wearing right now shows that he has nice abs.

'Earl can you tell your newest employee to stop staring at me?' I'll stare at him all I want. 'Alexis stop staring at Jacob' What Earl going to do if I don't, fire me? I'll like to see him try. 'Really Earl you gonna make me stop staring at him?' 'If you wanna keep this job?' I can't believe he just said that. This Jacob dude must be trying to get me fired.

Fine I don't need this job I can find another one. Wait no I can't. I don't have no skills for nothing else except for this job and that's just cleaning and taking orders. 'Fine Earl' He won this round but he won't win the next one.

* * *

This guy must be superman or something, he done had 13 beers already. Either the beer is disappearing in his mouth or he's just a certified drunk. 'Look Jacob, I know you don't want me asking about your health but have you ever considered going to an AA meeting' I mean he needs to go somewhere the way he drinking that's not good.

'Look Alexis' Wow. Never thought my name could sound like its poison in someone's mouth, but if anyone could do it its Jacob. 'What are you here to do? Oh no he didn't. He did not just talk to me like I'm a little child, even my parents don't talk to me like that. 'Woah Jacob, obviously you done had to much to drink because you seem to be using a tone that my parents don't use at me.'

'Well Obviously your parents should have used it, because you can't seem to comprehend what your job is.' Jacob just sign his own death certificate. It seems my mom is going to have to bail me out for murdering this guy. Where did Earl keep that gun? Oh Yeah. Right in this safe. '**Alexis'** He is lucky that Earl just saved his life.

'Why don't you go home for the rest of the night?' He's kicking me out, After what he just said. 'You is seriously kicking me out?' 'I'm not kicking you out Jacob is probably going to be our last customer for the night?' Last customer my ass. 'Fine' Did Jacob just smirk at me, he did look sexy on him. Don't think that way he's the enemy.

'See you at work tomorrow Earl' I said while grabbing my stuff and walking out the door. 'I doubt it you'll be working here' Did Jacob just say that, what the hell did he mean by that? Fine he wanna go up against me Its on now. He must not know who he is dealing with.

He may have won twice already but he won't win the next one. I think to myself as I'm driving down La Push. 'I see I'm going to have to bring out the big guns while dealing with him' Why do I feel like someone is following me? Maybe I'm imagining it.

Doesn't matter. Whoever it is, must not know who they is following. I'm Alexis and they must not know what they are getting into.


	3. GoodBye Bastard

Chapter 3

'Uh Earl, where are all the tables and the bar?' I mean this is Earl's right I walked in and out of here at least 5 times to make sure this was the place. Okay I may have called this place a ghost town, but I didn't think it would take the punch for not having anything in it.

'We're closing down Alexis' 'Closing down. Why?' Please tell he didn't find out my age. 'It wasn't because of your age Alexis' Come again. 'I know you're not 21.' 'Wait you know I'm not 21' 'Alexis you have the body of a girl that looks like she just hit puberty' Hold up I know he did not just say. Earl you about to get your ass kicked.

As I'm walking towards him. 'Calm down Alexis' he says while holding his hands up. 'Calm down, you just insulted me Earl' 'Calm down or you won't get your check?' He's threaten to withhold my check. 'Give me my check Earl' I say angrily. 'Not until you hear me out first' Hear him for what? ''Hear you for what?'

'I was able to get you another job' 'Say What, you found me a job?' 'Yep' 'Where at?' This is good that means I don't have to look. 'There's this opening position at a another bar' Seriously. 'You found me a place where I was doing the same thing here' 'There are the only good skills you have.' Okay that sounds good.

'Where's it located so I can go now?' I need the money too and hopefully I can get away from the rude jerk. 'In Port Angels actually' 'We're already in Port Angels.' Earl sometimes I wonder about him. 'Oh Yea here's the directions and your check' 'Thanks Earl, It was nice working for you. Even though you were a perv.' I say while walking out the door. 'See you later girl who just hit puberty' I hear him yell. That Son of a Bitch. I should go back in there and kick his ass.

Focus Alexis, Think Positive. You've just got yourself a New Job. I think as I'm getting in the car. You don't want to go there looking bloody. 'He better hope I don't come across him again' I say as I am driving away.

This new Job better be better than the last one. Hopefully last night was the last time I would see that Bastard.

Goodbye Pervert Old and Rude Bastard Named Jacob.


	4. My Winning Thought

Chapter 4

Either I'm in the Twilight Zone or Fate is just messing with me. Earl, you Son of a Bitch. I can't believed he set me up by sending me to a bar that, Jacob is at. Standing at the Fucking bar. Looking at me and smirking. Obviously God wants me to Go Head-to-Head with him.

And it looks like I might lose because he brought in reinforcements. More like look alikes. Two of them at that. One gives off the vibe that he's a child and the other is more of a reserved guy. Hey someone's waving me over towards the bar. Hell I'll come to you, you're a good looking one too. After that Jerk.

'Hey you're Alexis right?' Who is this hunk? 'Yes I am' 'Hi I'm Daniel, your new boss' He says while putting his hand out. Hell you can Boss me all day. 'You're an upgrade from my last boss' I say as I'm shaking his hand. Let your hand linger in his for awhile and give him your most sexy smile. Did I just hear a growl? Or maybe it was someone's stomach.

'You might want to start serving food here Daniel cause it sounds like someone's hungry' I say while taking away my hand. Why are the reinforcements laughing. Well it must be a funny joke cause they are on the ground.

'I might. Earl says you can't handle yourself behind the bar.' Earl never put me behind the bar, so how would he know what I can do? 'But I want to change that up a little by teaching you the ropes' You can take those ropes and tie me up with them. What kind of 19yr old am I thinking like that?

'I would love to learn the ropes' 'Cool, How about you come early tomorrow morning and we can spend the day teaching you?' Spend a day with you hell Yeah. 'Okay' Blush a little bit Alexis. 'You know you have a cute little blush' Okay. I went from a Pervert Boss to a Flirting Boss. That's a Big Upgrade. Is Jacob shaking a little?

'And you have a hot body' Oh my God I did not just say that out loud. 'Thank you So do you' Hah take that Earl. Just hit puberty my Ass. Okay maybe He shouldn't have said that cause it looks like he just caused Jacob to shake himself to death again.

Hey! Why are they pulling Jacob out of the bar? Wait a Second. Shaking. Out of the bar. Shaking himself to death, Jacob running out of the bar and being pulled out of it. It seems every time Jacob shakes he has to leave. Did I just find ammunition against Jacob? I think I did.

Oh Yeah Jacob's about to go down.


	5. Winning to Cop Car

Chapter 5

Daniel. Daniel. Jacob. Why did I just think about that Jerk? I know. I know because I'm serving him and that Slutty Bitch shots left and right. And look at her she's not all that so what she looks some what like a model. How he pull her? I mean he can pull anyone but why would he go for a slutty bitch like her.

She must be one, look how everyone is looking at her. They should be looking at me instead of her. I finally found a job where people can look at me and now I'm being ignored.

I think as I wipe the bar angrily. 'Daniel, it seems your little girl, is throwing a temper tantrum.' Jake says while laughing. I'll show him a little girl. Time to win.

'Daniel' I say in a sexy voice and taking my jacket off. I'm wearing a shirt that shows some of my breast. That got Jake attention. 'I really enjoyed you teaching me the other day.' I walk up to him, put my hand on his abs. Shaking a little. Almost there. 'It was nothing, Alexis. If you want I can teach you again.' He says, while caressing my cheek. There he go's out of the bar. I smile. 2:1

'Hey! Where are you going?' That slut yells behind him. Time to go for a double. 'Yeah. He's not coming back' 'And you are?' Okay I see she wants to go head-to-head. 'I'm his wife and you are? Wife, Where did that come? 'You're not his wife' 'I'm not and what make you say I'm not' I smirk. 'Won't you just flirting with the bartender?' She says while smiling. OH. She thinks she got me.

'I flirt with whoever I want. Won't Jacob just flirting, with you? A slutty bitch.' SLAP. Did she just slap? She slap me. That BITCH slap me. It's on now.

* * *

'Why am I getting arrested she slapped me?' I yell in the cop car from the back. Handcuffed at that. 'You busted her in the head with a beer bottle. Which then started a bar fight, that caused injuries to the patrons.' I did do that didn't I.

So what? 'She slapped me and I'm going to jail?' Oh My God. I'm going to jail, I'm 19yrs old. 'You will be charged with assault, you'll be lucky to see daylight again.'

This Son of a Bitch. He's laughing at me. I'm not going to jail. I got to get out of here. They think a girl like me can't break out of cop car. This isn't the first time.

What were the steps? Oh Yeah. Manuever my hands to the front. Got it. Now to find that hairpin in my hair. Got it. Now to unlock the cuffs. Success. What the?

These must be some stupid cops? I can't believe he left the doors unlock. Who leaves them unlock? I tell you who, this dumbass. I can't just jump out he's speeding too much. Okay. Okay. Think. Think. Fate are you there? Cause I need help.

Well will you look at that we are coming to a stoplight. After all that crap I took from that Jacob and fate is rewarding me. With this. Oh Yeah.

Coming to aaaaa Stop. 'See you later dumbass' I laugh and yell while running out the car. 'HEY! Get back here' He yell while trying to get out of his seatbelt.

He can't chase me he's fat. I laugh and Run at the same time. 'Well. Well what do we have here?' I stop. Oh My God. I turn around to see...


End file.
